


Can't fight this feeling any longer!

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Series: Can't fight this feeling any more [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms





	Can't fight this feeling any longer!

It was late and Dean was at the bar drinking heavily while Sam and Ellen we're out doing a supply run.

Dean had elected to stay behind with Jo in case trouble popped up when in reality Dean just wanted to drink since John had just died.

Jo is cleaning up the empty bar picking up the abandoned glasses drinking the abandoned but full once when she found them as she didn't like to waste them.

She puts the cups in sink and joins him on the stool..

Dean gasped in surprise when her lips find his hungrily..

Dean moaned into the kiss to drunk to think of anything else but responding to beautiful and wonderful kiss.

Dean still drunk pulls out his phone and records them both as she attacks him violently with kisses and biting his neck making him moan deep in his throat.

His sense of control snaps but he tries to fight it a little more “Jo you're driving me crazy..I'm trying so hard to be a gentleman..but I want you..badly right now.” 

Jo only laughs and slurs “then come over here and give it to me big boy..” 

Dean stood and pulled her in his arms leading her into a back bedroom where he lays her down on the bed before kissing her and nibbling over her neck still recording them both.

He pulls away to drop his clothes and watches as Jo climbs out of her own clothes..but then she throws herself at him knocking him on to the bed boxers down at his ankles.

They kiss and bite each other desperately neither giving an inch as Dean now rubs his hands over her body seductively enjoying the nice smooth skin of her breast when he finds them and molds them with his hands .

Even as they continue to kiss and touch Dean slides a hand between her legs and slides a finger into her stroking Jo gently listening to her moan and watching her body move and flex around him.

Dean slips in a second to finger fuck her nice and hard..

Jo is moaning her pleasure at his touch encouraging him. He felt her body seize and then she orgasms hard around his fingers and then she's laying still.

Dean removes his fingers and grabs her hips slowly gently easing his cock inside her..

He waits for her to adjust..only when he got her relax around him does he grip her tighter and give it to her nice and hard , and he fucks into her mercilessly and the room is filled with only the sounds of their cries and the sound of skin slapping skin..

Until they both come together and lay spent on the bed in a tangle of each other's arms 

“Shit that was amazing!” Jo whispered softly..

But just then there was a sound of the car door.

Dean sprang from bed cursing as he dressed quickly..”hurry..if she sees this I'm dead and your probably grounded for life..” 

Both rush to finish dressing and hurtied from the room to find some phantom task to do. When Ellen and Sam walks in Dean was drinking again and Jo doing dishes.


End file.
